


we're some cool dudes, bro

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Group Chat Fic, M/M, hunk and lance know eachother irl though bc they're roommates, idk how to tag this, most of them dont know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FatherOfSpace: sharpshooter nO DON'T MAKE HIM MORE EMO HE WILL OVERLOADGayBoi: IM NOT EMOSharpshooter: tell that to ur wall covered with emo band postersGayBoi: I HATE U FOR TELLING SHARPSHOOTER THAT SPACE DADPigwidgeon: ahAHAHAH HAVE U GOT ANY MORE THINGS TO EXPOSE GAY BOI ON?!FatherOfSpace: oh u bet i do ;)GayBoi: istg if you send the picture from halloween i will chop your arm off.





	we're some cool dudes, bro

**Author's Note:**

> GayBoi - Keith  
> Sharpshooter - Lance  
> FatherOfSpace - Shiro  
> Pigwidgeon - Pidge/Katie  
> hUNK hONK - Hunk  
> AlteanPrincess - Allura  
> Doormatt - Matt

**> >dInG dOnG >>4:54pm>>**

* * *

_Sharpshooter logged on._

Sharpshooter: yo whats up my dudes

_GayBoi logged on._

_Pigwidgeon logged on._

GayBoi: hi whos this

Pigwidgeon: new phone who dis

Sharpshooter: wouldnt u like to know ;)

GayBoi: well yh thats why i asked??

_hUNK hONK logged on._

hUNK hONK: Hi guys!!

Pigwidgeon: yo

GayBoi: sharpshooter??

Sharpshooter: im not telling u lol

Sharpshooter: the whole point of this is to like

Sharpshooter: make friends but like w/o knowing who u r

Sharpshooter: except i know hUNK hONK cuz hes my best buddy and roommate

hUNK hONK: thats me :)

**GayBoi added FatherOfSpace to dInG dOnG**

_FatherOfSpace logged on._

FatherOfSpace: Hello?

FatherOfSpace: Why have I been summoned?

GayBoi: cuz ur the only person ik here and i feel awkward

Sharpshooter: should i question y ur name is FatherOfSpace

GayBoi: its bc he loves space and everyone says he acts like a dad

Sharpshooter: whos everyone??

GayBoi: like, our friends

Sharpshooter: oh k then

Sharpshooter: do u guys wanna play a game so we can get to know eachother

GayBoi: not rlly

FatherOfSpace: sure

Pigwidgeon: ok hang on i'll summon my brother (aka doormatt)

Sharpshooter: oh cool! i didnt know u were related 

hUNK hONK: ill play with u guys

          doormatt logged on.

doormatt: WASSUP MOTHERFUCKERS

FatherOfSpace: Language! There are children present.

GayBoi: do u see why ppl call him space dad now

hUNK hONK: i see it tbh

          _AlteanPrincess logged on._

AlteanPrincess: Hey guys

doormatt: hello there ;)

Pigwidgeon: matt no

doormatt: matt yes

Pigwidgeon: *facepalms*

GayBoi: are we gonna play that game 

Sharpshooter: i thought u didnt wanna play

GayBoi: i dont

Sharpshooter: hmm ok then ;) ;)

Sharpshooter: ANYWAYS

Sharpshooter: how about we play 20 questions but its like more of an unlimited amount so theres no limit?

FatherOfSpace: i'll play

hUNK hONK: lets start

Sharpshooter: ill go first

Sharpshooter: whats ur fav color?

GayBoi: thats such a lame question

GayBoi: but its red. hbu

Sharpshooter: mines blue

hUNK hONK: yellow

AlteanPrincess: probably pink tbh

Pigwidgeon: greeeennnnn

doormatt: uhhhh idk it would probs be like maroon?

FatherOfSpace: Black.

doormatt: why black?

FatherOfSpace: Because its like my soul

doormatt: daaamn okay then lmao

Sharpshooter: is he going through an emo phase

FatherOfSpace: Nah im not the emo one. if anyones emo its GayBoi

GayBoi: SHITO SHUT UP IM NOT EMO

Sharpshooter: oooooooohhh

Sharpshooter: whats ur fav band

GayBoi: My Chemical Romance

Pigwidgeon: mcr is acc a pretty good band 

Pigwidgeon: was**

GayBoi: did u 

GayBoi: did u just

GayBoi: im done

GayBoi: but yeah theyre a rlly good band

FatherOfSpace: haha u should see his bedroom wall

hUNK hONK: why?

FatherOfSpace: bc its got loads of posters on it 

FatherOfSpace: not to mention his knife collection

Sharpshooter: hE HAS A NKIFE COLLECTION?!

GayBoi: yes

GayBoi: is there a problem

Sharpshooter: no

GayBoi: good

Sharpshooter: wair GayBoi do u like fall out boy

GayBoi: DO I

GayBoi: HFHSKHFIEUAFUHFUSG

FatherOfSpace: sharpshooter nO DON'T MAKE HIM MORE EMO HE WILL OVERLOAD

GayBoi: IM NOT EMO

AlteanPrincess: oh gosh

Sharpshooter: tell that to ur wall covered with emo band posters

GayBoi: I HATE U FOR TELLING SHARPSHOOTER THAT SPACE DAD

Pigwidgeon: ahAHAHAH HAVE U GOT ANY MORE THINGS TO EXPOSE GAY BOI ON?!

FatherOfSpace: oh u bet i do ;)

GayBoi: istg if you send the picture from halloween i will chop your arm off.

doormatt: whats so bad about the halloween pic

FatherOfSpace: basically he dressed up as a character from a show but like he looks like a furry lmao

FatherOfSpace: he put on loads of purple paint, had purple cat ears (ngl it was adorable) and he even had yellow contacts in

Pigwidgeon: omgomgomg please send it

Sharpshooter: AWWWW DO U LIKE GAYBOI

GayBoi: WTF NO

Sharpshooter: its okay we know the truth now ;)

GayBoi: N O 

FatherOfSpace: i second that, hes my little brother

GayBoi: idc that ur parents adoptwd me its not too late to go back

hUNK hONK: SHOTS FIRED

FatherOfSpace: im offended

GayBoi: jk i would never go back to those hell holes.

GayBoi: wait im sorry if i actually did upset u

GayBoi: u know that youre the most important person to me right?

GayBoi: man i dont even wanna thinj about where id be without u

GayBoi: u saved my life tbh

GayBoi: literally

FatherOfSpace: aw its okay i was only joking, sorry for bringing this back up

GayBoi: nah its cool

GayBoi: anyway, im gonna finish my homework

GayBoi: talk to yall later i guess

hUNK hONK: oh yeah me too, bye :)

          _GayBoi logged off._

_hUNK hONK logged off._

AlteanPrincess: Bye

          _AlteanPrincess logged off._

doormatt: byeee

        _doormatt logged off._

Sharpshooter: im gonna have a shower lol cya

      _Sharpshooter logged off._

FatherOfSpace: farewell, children

        _FatherOfSpace logged off._

Pigwidgeon: you're all so irresponsible, not finishing your homework by now smh

Pigwidgeon: but yeah bye

          _Pigwidgeon logged off._

 

** Sharpshooter to GayBoi**

Sharpshooter: hey man

Sharpshooter: are you okay?

           _GayBoi logged on._

GayBoi: yeah im ok 

GayBoi: thanks for asking, it means a lot

Sharpshooter: its cool

Sharpshooter: im here for u if u ever wanna talk about anything

Sharpshooter: whether it be because ur upset or because u wanna have a conversation about weird shit

Sharpshooter: im here

GayBoi: thank you 

GayBoi: even though im not rlly good with ppl im here for u too

Sharpshooter: :) <3

GayBoi: :)

           _Sharpshooter logged off._

_GayBoi logged off._


End file.
